Cartman's Revenge
(Take note that this was deleted on the Creepypasta Wiki and was now on this wiki. The image was also deleted and doesn't exist anymore.) You all know the famous adult animated series South Park, right? It's very prominent with the teenage and adult population in the United States. Well, what few people remember is an episode that was accidentally aired. It was June of 2000, right when the show was getting very popular. Being 15 at the time, I was an avid fan of South Park. I loved the offensive jokes and crude animation, but I can't watch it anymore after my experience. Every time I watch it, I think about that episode I saw and the horrible nightmares which followed. I just don't like to recall them. I also remember that this episode aired at an awkward time. I was watching the Daily Show and, after that, South Park was on. It was an episode I never seen before because the title on my DVR showed up as "Episode 1000". I was confused by the name, but I just assumed that my DVR had made a mistake. I decided to watch this episode, thinking that it was just a rerun. Anyway, it couldn't have been a new episode. It started with the normal intro, then cut to the schoolyard where most episodes first take place. It showed a crowd of children circling around someone or something. I was confused because the animation wasn't that great. It was almost like the Spirit of Christmas short that the creators had made years before the show was produced. Then the camera panned to what they were circling around. It was Cartman! It looked as though Cartman was being bullied, but not like normal bullying. I couldn't tell because the audio was cutting up and getting choppy. However, the audio did clear up for a moment. I didn't recognize anyone because they were all stock children. The only notable characters I saw were Stan and Kyle. Cartman was being thrashed and thrown around as the other children were chanting: "Kill the Fatso!". The more he was getting thrown around, the more you could see that his face was being damaged. It was extremely detailed, almost realisticly detailed. It then cut to Stan and Kyle, who were both moving in real time, before fading to a still image of them. It was almost like somebody paused the footage. However, the audio was still playing. You could hear Cartman's screams of agony and distress while the still frame was being shown. The image was of Stan and Kyle just standing there, along with everybody else who wasn't taking part in Cartman's torture. The expression on their faces were terrifying. Kyle had a demonic look in his eyes (The image was of low quality, like something you would record off of an old VCR tape). Stan had a very hardened look in his eyes, almost like he was about to sob. As the seconds passed by, the sound started lowering in volume and went silent. Then, after 30 seconds, the sound cut to Cartman screaming over and over again. There was no crowd noise, just screaming. As the screams progressed, they got even more high pitched and terror-filled. Then, it cut to the video again. I was obviously disturbed at this point, but was more confused than disturbed. Why would they air this? It was like an episode that wasn't finished or something. The video was of everybody kicking Cartman out of the playground, one of them saying: "That'll teach the fatass!". It then showed Cartman running to his house. He ran up to his room and started sobbing, profusely. Later, Cartman started talking to his stuffed animals. He asks them:"Why? Why would they do this to me? What did I ever do to them?". His stuffed animal told him to get back at them, to make everyone feel the pain that he went through. Certain said yes to his stuffed animal in a very monotone voice, almost as if he were a robot. He explained how they called him fat and said he's nothing but a fatass, so he'll make them feel his misery. Cartman decided that his first victim will be Butters. He visits Butters' house and asks him to come over because he got a new game system. Butters agrees with the offer. The camera quickly cuts to Cartman's basement. Butters asks where the game system is, looking confused. Then, it showed Cartman approaching him from behind in a first-person perspective. He was holding a crowbar. Suddenly, Cartman smacked him in the head and he passed out. It cuts to butters waking up, tied with his hands and feet bound. Cartman tells Butters that he will now bully him. It then shows Cartman smashing Butters in the face with a fire extinguisher. Again, the detail on the damage being done to Butters' face is immense. The audio then cuts out again, but for only 5 seconds. It then turns back on, but to a scream that doesn't sound like its coming out of butters. It was a very loud, ear piercing scream. It had the tone of a grown mans voice. The scene then cuts to a picture of butters' house with text that said: "12 hours later..." I was very terrified by this point. I was going to turn off my TV and forget about it, but I want to see what happens next. It then shows Stan, Kyle, and Kenny at Butters' front door. They knock on the door. Butters' Father opens the door and they ask where Butters is, and he says that he is staying the night over at Cartman's house. They then go to Cartman's house. The scene cuts to Cartman in the corner of his basement sobbing. The audio cuts to a faint wind noise, then it cuts to a very loud sequence. It sounded as though somebody was playing someone's speech backwards, or as if somebody was speaking in different languages. The video then cuts to a still frame of Cartman sitting there with an expressionless face, with the audio cutting to him speaking in a whimpering voice. It was very faint, but then faded to a higher volume. It consisted of Cartman saying, "I-I killed him!" The audio cuts to Cartman saying in the same voice,"God, God, God, God. I'm going to be with God soon." Then, the sound cuts off completely. The still frame lasts for about 7 seconds, then it cuts back to a scene where The 3 boys walk down to the basement and see butters dead body. They scream in terror, then they say, "Oh my god, Cartman! What the Hell!" Cartman than says, "G-God made me do it!" They freeze in shock. Cartman then runs to the top of the stairs and shuts the door and locks it. They then scream, "Let us out you fucking psychopath!" Cartman then says, "God is telling me to kill you three, you will reveal the fact that I got my revenge." They then scream in horror. They yell something, but it wasn't audible. Cartman walks to his kitchen cabinet, the screams still being audible. He grabs Lighter fluid and matches. He spreads lighter fluid around and throws the match then quickly runs out of his house. The camera cuts to a firetruck in front of Cartman's house. The fire gets put out quick, then police go and inspect the scene. It cut to them digging through rubbish. Then they dig up Kyle's body. The entire body was intact except for his face. His face looked as if a picture of a real person's burnt face was Photoshopped onto his face. The look of it was horrifying, it basically looked like a black skeleton face. It then cuts to Cartman crying in an alley. He then pulls out a knife and cuts it into his abdomen area. He pulls out the realistic looking body fat that flows out of the wound. He whispers to himself,"I-I am no longer fat, I am now beautiful," He then starts laughing like a mad man. The camera zooms out. He screams into the camera with a demonic look on his face, "I AM WITH GOD NOW!" The episode ends there. It cuts to the normal credits then to the normal programming at that time. I was very distraught after what I just saw. Not wanting other people to see what I just witnessed, I quickly deleted it off my DVR. The staff member that made the episode was never found or discovered. I tried to forget about the episode, but the nightmares started coming to me. I was so bent out of shape because of the episode that my mother checked me into a hospital for mentally ill people. 4 years later, I was diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia. I now reside with my mother. She always looks after me to make sure that I am alright. I constantly think of that episode, and I never stop thinking about it. Category:Lost Episodes Category:South Park Category:Historical Archive Category:Possible candidate for spam categories